Ugo's Deception
PUT THIS IN UGO'S PAGE ONCE ITS ACTUALLY MADE!!!! Information The tale of Ugo was written by Kareen (Last Name) for his book, Immortal Stories. He got the information in the upcoming tale by directly asking the Immortal of Deception, Ugo, himself. (Describe in detail the steps needed to meet the immortal). The story is the exact, first-person informal words of Ugo and was written completely accurately word-for-word. Content "I was nothing but a zealot preaching the word of (Immortal, doesn't matter) back in the (dynasty) Dynasty. Sure, I owned a church and tended to its visitors, but that isn't much compared to what others did to devote themselves to their one true Immortal. I learned that an area nearby had its king and his heirs assassinated by a group looking for vengeance against that one person, and I jokingly said that I could rule a land. People, however, took me quite seriously and propped me up as the formal king. It turns out the little village I was bringing religious enlightenment to really trusted me, so I made sure to annex them into the kingdom and protect it. Anyway, I was the ruler of a land, and I had to make ammends with the assassins from the mountain kingdom, Alingrad. Due to my kingdom being near a trading port, I was able to pay them back for any trouble the former king had done. I built trust with the Queen of Alingrad, name of Victoria. Thing is, she asked for quite a bit, and the kingdom was in disrepair after the former king's reign. But, I obliged and continued to supple Alingrad with weapons and the occasional coin. (something i hate the queen grrrr but ill build her trust, also something about ethedeteretes) I had enough of Alingrad and Victoria. Keeping in mind I was still preaching the word of (immortal from earlier), I also somewhat despised their way of worship. It was of a minor Immortal, one with not much power at the time but who was still influential enough to warrant a church. I talked with my advisor, and ordered him to create a "rebel" faction to distract Victoria and her kingdom from my own plans. The faction, Blue Fist, held attacks against Alingrad trading caravans, and made sure to always chop off a hand of a corpse, paint it blue, and put it in a fist within the caravan leader's mouth. Brutal, but it was effective to distract the queen into turning her back on her own village and instead travelling with trade caravans to experince first-hand the wrath of the Blue Fist. This was an opportune time for me and my advisor to go to the village in disguise, and burn down their church in a fit of retaliation against the kingdom's degenerative ways. Little did I know, a ceremony was being held and (ethedeteretes) was trapped inside. Looking back, I was so filled with adrenaline I didn't notice anyone in the building. I ran away, breezing through the front gates with my advisor only to be stabbed in the eye with a guard's pike. I thought I was in trouble, especially since he saw my face, but he said it was an honest mistake and offered to take me to the local healer. Of course, I refused and continued on to my own kingdom with half of my face bloodied. When I arrived at the gate, I saw Victoria and the trading caravan waiting for me. The trading caravan wasn't just an ordinary one, but it was heavily armored and suited for battle. My guards thought nothing of the queen coming into my kingdom, but I knew what she wanted. She recieved news of her church being burnt, and she went through my journals without my knowledge. This means I was caught red-handed and with nothing to lose, I charged at her eye. Shame she was quicker than me. She had a clear opening on her face, but at the last second she defended herself by stabbing me in the stomach. My advisor didn't help me, and rather sided with the queen for his own safety. I didn't blame him, as I realized how insane I had gotten. Who would blindly follow a madman into what can only be doom? I was stripped and hung at my own gallows, with my head and hand being removed later. They had a new head on their wall that day. Thing is, they were petty enough to paint my fist red and shove it in my mouth. Guess I can't say I didn't deserve it. After all, my deception was so good it got me into Immortal status." Soon afterwards, he engulfed the paper I was wirting on into ash. "Sorry. Force of habit." I was transported to my own realm, the sound of going through portals was nothing but a numb sensation on my ears. Of course, I'm always prepared to deal with the ways of Immortals with undesirable Subjects, and that's why I had the entire interaction recorded by ten different devices.